Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-TRN414)
, , , ( ) | Relatives = Edie Lehnsherr (mother, deceased); Jakob Lehnsherr (father, deceased); Peter Maximoff (son); Magda (wife, deceased); Nina (daughter, deceased); | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Polish | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Terrorist, former prisoner, government agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant | Creators = Simon Kinberg; Matthew Vaughn; Jane Goldman | First = | HistoryText = The Holocaust As a boy, Erik was forced to live in a death camp during the Holocaust. When first incarcerated with his family, Erik pulled apart a metal gate as he was separated from his parents. Seeing this, the Nazi collaborator and secret mutant Sebastian Shaw had Erik brought to him. He was fascinated by the boy's potential and attempted to get him to move a German coin. When this failed, he had his mother brought in, threatening to kill her if he couldn't succeed in moving the coin. When it didn't work, he shot the woman, causing Erik to tear apart the lab in horror. Shaw then tortured him over the next several years in an attempt to draw out the boy's mutant powers. Tracking Down Shaw Following the conclusion of World War II, Erik spent years trying to find Shaw and exact vengeance, murdering other Nazis along the way and keeping the coin as a reminder of what the man had done to him. He eventually tracked Shaw down to a small boat off the American coast during the height of the Cold War. His attempt at revenge was cut short when he was pummeled by Shaw's cohorts in his Hellfire Club, outnumbered and outclassed by their mastery of their mutant powers. Meeting Charles Xavier It was at this point that he met Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme, who were present as help in a botched CIA attempt to capture Shaw, who was wanted for the murder of an American general. Forming the X-Men Together and with CIA support, Xavier and Erik gathered a team of young mutants to battle the Hellfire Club, who were attempting to start a nuclear war between the Soviet Union and the United States as part of a plot to eradicate non-mutant life on the planet and rule over the new world order. Xavier helped mutants master their powers at his mansion, including Erik. During this time, the two become close friends. However, Erik was still filled with hatred for Shaw and feared a mutant holocaust, despite Xavier's attempts to get him to let go of his dark emotions. Erik also motivated Mystique to become proud of her appearance, believing her desire to get rid of her blue skin was wrong. During a mission, Erik and Xavier captured the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, Emma Frost. Cuban Missile Crisis Ultimately, the team had to jump into action to prevent the Cuban Missile Crisis from causing World War III. The Hellfire Club was also present; they attempted to repel the CIA-sanctioned mutant team but were defeated. During the encounter, Erik confronted Shaw, who attempted to bring the troubled young man to his side with promises of a new, mutant world order. Erik deliberately stalled Shaw for a moment so he could use wires to remove his telepathy-blocking helmet, allowing Xavier to take control over Shaw's mind and keeping him in suspended animation. Erik's first instinct was to wear Shaw's helmet against the wishes of Xavier so he could block out his friend from his mind. Although he found he agreed with Shaw's goals of mutant prosperity, Erik refused to forgive him for what he did to his mother. Despite Xavier's pleas to be the better man, Erik killed Shaw by slowly sending the German coin through his brain. When the United States and the Soviet Union struck up a quick alliance to destroy the mutants that threatened them, Erik sent their missiles back at the fleet. Xavier tackled him and the two engaged in a fist fight, which distracted Erik long enough to prevent the missiles from killing those at sea. During a subsequent attempt by CIA officer MacTaggert to shoot Erik, one of the bullets he deflected struck Xavier in the lower back, permanently crippling him. Horrified at what had transpired, Erik bid farewell to his close friend, departing with Mystique and the remaining Hellfire Club members with the vow of overthrowing humankind in order to save mutants. Magneto He later broke Frost out of prison, declared himself Magneto, draped in a menacing costume with a repainted helmet and established his first Brotherhood of Mutants. The following year, Erik was implicated in the murder of John F. Kennedy, with the conspiracy theory being that, although Lee Harvey Oswald did fire the bullet, it was not meant to be fatal, and Magneto used his powers to make it fatal. However, he intended to save Kennedy from the bullet, for he knew Kennedy was a mutant. Lehnsherr pleaded innocent, sparking the "Free Magneto" movement. Lehnsherr was incarcerated a hundred floors beneath the Pentagon in a concrete prison for the better part of the next decade, despite the movement's protests. Second Chance In 1973, Erik was broken out of the prison by Peter Maximoff, a mutant who possessed the power to move at tremendous speed. He was surprised to find out that it was Charles, along with former ally Hank McCoy and another mutant who orchestrated his breakout. Charles told Erik that they needed him for a mission. He accepted, not knowing all the details. Together, the four of them boarded a plane to Paris the next day. On the plane, the other mutant introduced himself as Logan, and claimed to have been sent from the future. They told Erik of Logan's mission to stop Mystique from killing Dr. Bolivar Trask at the World Peace Summit in Paris. During the flight to Paris, an argument broke out between Charles and Erik about how Erik took Raven away from Charles, and how Charles went into hiding during a time when fellow mutants needed him the most. A couple of hours later, Charles asked Erik why he killed Kennedy. Erik then revealed that his intention was to save the President, for he too was a mutant. However, he failed at completely deflecting the bullet, thus killing the President. Erik then offers to play chess with Charles as a form of truce. When they arrive in Paris, they infiltrate the World Peace Summit, which distracted Mystique long enough for Trask's military chaperon, Major William Stryker to stun Mystique with his stun gun. Erik remembered what Logan says about Mystique setting them on a darker path, so he took the opportunity to kill Mystique. Charles tried to convince him otherwise, but he was certain about his decision. Mystique panicked and jumped out the window, and before Erik could fire the bullet, Hank tackled him. As they were falling, Erik used his power to fire the bullet, and steer it towards Mystique. He managed to get Hank off of him, and so he took a film reel, and levitated down to the street outside the building. He sensed the bullet inside Mystique's ankle, and pulled her towards him. Ready to kill her again, Hank (now in Beast form) attacked him, and the two wrestled into a nearby fountain. Magneto used the metal in the fountain to restrain Beast to end the fight. Realizing Mystique escaped, Erik left the scene as well. Darker Path Erik stayed the night in a hotel room. As he tended to his wounds from the fight with Beast, he also reviewed the film reel he got from the summit, which contained blueprints and designs for the Sentinel, a machine specifically created to hunt down and kill mutants. He then formulated a plan to send the humans a message that they will not so easily be hunted down. Erik later ran into Mystique, who apparently had been stalking him to have known where he was going. Mystique got mad at him for his attempt to kill her, but Erik explained that it was to ensure the future of their race. Now having realized that killing her was not the best course of action, Erik tried to persuade her into joining him once again, but she refused and disappeared into the crowd. Erik later heard that President Richard Nixon has ordered six Sentinels to the White House in order to present them as an "answer to mutants" to the public. Erik hopped aboard on the train carrying the Sentinels, and detached the railroad from the ground to coat the Sentinels with metal, in order to control them. A couple of hours later, Erik searched for his helmet. He found where the government was keeping it, so he infiltrated the vault in which it was kept, and took it. The next day, Erik donned his Magneto suit, and headed to RFK Stadium. Once there, he lifted the whole stadium off the ground, and hovered it towards the White House. Before landing, he made the Sentinels attack everyone in the crowd, which caused the President, Trask, and other White House staff to retreat into a bunker inside the White House. Once the White House lawn was cleared of people, Magneto dropped the baseball stadium to the surface to keep the police from interfering from his plans. He saw that Logan, Beast, and Charles were there as well, so he made his Sentinels attack them. Logan decided to attack him head on, so he got metal rods off of a concrete block, and stuck them into Logan, and sent him flying out of the stadium, into a river. With Beast preoccupied and Charles trapped under debris, Magneto searched for the bunker inside the White House, using his power as a metal detector. He found the bunker, and pulled it straight out of the White House. Magneto then ripped the door off the bunker, and turned all their guns towards them. With the President and Trask as his hostages, Magneto turned on all the cameras their and broadcasted them onto television. He declared mutant superiority, but before he could kill the President and Trask, Mystique (disguised as President Nixon) pretended to surrender to him. At that moment after Beast use a "cure" serum he brought for emergency case to turn him back to normal against a Sentinel's attack, the Sentinel detected Magneto instead, so it charged to attack him, but Magneto deconstructed it to a pile of metal. Mystique took the chance to incapacitate Magneto, so she shot him in the neck and knocked him out. When Magneto regained consciousness, Mystique was gone, and his helmet was off, and Charles had mentally controlled him to remove the debris. Magneto told Charles that he would be hunted for what he had done today, and Charles told him that he knew. Magneto said goodbye to his old friend, and flew away. | Powers = Those of Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-10005)#Powers | Abilities = See Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Normal human male | Weaknesses = If he is in an area with no metal, Magneto is almost completely helpless | Equipment = Magneto's Helmet: A helmet Magneto took from Sebastian Shaw that protects him from psychic attacks. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Michael Fassbender portrays Magneto in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Fassbender also portrayed the Magneto of the original timeline in X-Men: First Class. Fassbender will return as Magneto in the upcoming X-Men: Apocalypse, while Sir Ian McKellen will portray an older version of the character, reprising his role of older Magento from the original timeline. | Trivia = }} Category:Magnus Family Category:Lehnsherr Family Category:Magnetokinesis